The Marauders in Middle Earth
by Erenriel
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first crack at a HP fanfiction so be nice! The Marauders and Lily accidentally find themselves in M-E and get caught up in the adventure to destroy the One Ring. r+r plz!
1. Oops!

Disclaimer: The geniuses J K Rowling and J R R Tolkien invented the characters. I won nothing. OK, might own the occasional Elf I stick in but other than that nothing.  
  
AN I have been reading HP fanfictions a lot lately and my hands have been itching to have a crack at it. This idea came to mind when I was staring at the mounted Deer head in my Dad's friend's living room (Yes Luinramwen the one wearing the eye-patch, backwards baseball cap, and has the cigarette in its mouth lol) the one that his son and I had affectionately named Prongs.  
  
Chapter 1: Oops  
  
Lily moaned and rolled on her side. Every muscle in her body ached. She expected to open her eyes to find her self in the Hospital Wing. James and the Marauders had blown up the Common Room. Fortunately (or not in Lily's case) the only people who were in the Common Room at the time were the Marauders and Lily. The first thing that lily planned to do when she got out of the Hospital Wing was go to the library and look up a good jinx to use on James. Maybe Sirius too.  
  
But then she heard strange voices. 'Strider! Strider, the child is waking.' One nervous voice called. Lily opened her eyes to find herself in a disgusting marsh. There were midges bussing around everywhere. Not that the company she found herself in liked it there that much either. 'What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?' she heard one of them ask. Lily sat up immediately and got her wand out.  
  
'Who are you?' Lily asked, 'Where are we? What do you have to do with me?' Questions were flying out of her mouth at a million miles a second. Lily was afraid, as afraid as she had been when Voldermort had attacked Diagon Alley. She was afraid that she had been kidnapped.  
  
A tall man wearing all black approached them. 'Please child. We mean you no harm. We found you face down in the mud about a half league back.' The man said gesturing back to the way they had come. 'You may call me Strider, for the moment. My comrades are Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam.' Gesturing to each of the others in turn. Lily nodded and smiled. 'Who are you? As I assume you are sick of being called child.' Strider laughed.  
  
'Lily, Lily Evans.' She replied. Strider nodded and stood up.  
  
'Well Lily. I am going hunting for some food. I shall return as soon as I have caught something.' Strider said and walked off carrying a bow in hand. Lily sat there a moment, indecisive. Then she followed after Strider. Lily ran the questions she wanted to ask the man through her mind. What on Earth was she doing here for instance? She was no where near Hogwarts, that was for certain. Lily caught up to Strider and was about to get his attention when she saw him take aim.  
  
Grazing peacefully perhaps twenty feet away was the most magnificent stag Lily had ever seen. It seemed oddly familiar. Then the deer lifted its magnificent head and it - it winked at her! Suddenly Lily recognized the stag. Prongs! Lily let out a cry as Strider released the arrow.  
  
Everything after that happened with agonizing slowness. The arrow embedded itself behind Prongs' shoulder. Prongs' mouth fell open in silent shock. He slowly toppled over. Lily ran forward. Strider's arms fell limply at his sides in confusion at the girl's strange reaction. Lily had just reached Prongs as he hit the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
Prongs' blue eyes stared at Lily but it appeared as though he was too weak to lift his head. Lily whispered in his ear as she stroked his magnificent neck. Strider hesitated. Why had Lily reacted so when he shot the deer? Why was she there in the first place? He came forward and knelt next to Lily. He blinked in surprise as he heard what Lily was whispering to the deer. 'He didn't know. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. You'll be alright. Can you changed back?' Lily asked anxiously. Prongs lifted his head slightly and shook his head weakly. Lily suppressed a sob. 'I don't know the spell to do it for you. If only Padfoot were here!' she cried. Suddenly a huge, shaggy black dog appeared with an expression which even Strider could tell meant 'You called?' 


	2. Padfoot to the Rescue!

AN: Yay! My first review! Lilliana there is a simple answer to your question: how much energy do you think it takes to transform? And James had just been SHOT. Ouch! I think he tried it just didn't work. Well, better him than me. Cookies to you lilliana! Oh and if yall were wonderin' that deer I talked about in the last AN it's real!  
  
Chapter 2: Padfoot to the Rescue!  
  
'Padfoot! Thank Merlin you're here!' Lily cried in relief as she ran to meet the dog. There was a small popping noise and Strider blinked in surprise. In the place of the dog knelt a boy who looked to be about 15 with short black hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
Padfoot took the scene in at a glance. 'Let me guess,' he said, 'That man mistook Prongs for a real deer and shot him. And he can't treat Prongsie while he's a deer. And he's too weak to change back, plus you can't remember the spell. Am I right?' Lily nodded quickly. Sirius gave her a lopsided smile. 'Good thing I'm here then eh?' Sirius twirled his wand and muttered the incantation. There was a small popping noise and in the place of the stag a boy lay in its place. Unfortunately the arrow was still sticking out of his body.  
  
'James!' Lily cried. Sirius grabbed her about the waist to keep her from rushing forward. Lily gave him a dangerous look but he shushed her and pointed at where Strider had knelt next to James.  
  
'What have I done?' Strider whispered in horror. Thanking Elbereth he had not removed his pack when he went hunting he took some bandages out of his pack. Strider turned and motioned for Lily and Sirius to join him. Then both came quickly to his side. 'Lily I need you to be strong right now. I'm going to have to remove this arrow. I need you both to hold him down and make sure he doesn't move.' Strider said. Lily blanched but nodded.  
  
Sirius put one hand on James' side and the other on his knee. Lily put a reassuring hand of James' shoulder and held his hand. There was no fear in his eyes. Strider nodded and grasped the arrow firmly and pulled. James tensed and cried out but the worst was over. Strider smiled reassuringly as he bandaged the wound.  
  
With a little help James sat up. 'That is the last time I try anything that runs the risk of exploding. Padfoot what would I ever do without you? Lily, next time we try to do something stupid like that try and stay out of the way.' Sirius laughed, glad that his best friend was feeling good enough to joke around. Lily shook her head and gave James a You're hopeless! look. Strider slipped away quietly, aware that this was a reunion of friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Strider made his way back to camp, confident that the youths could find their way back on their own. 'Where is the girl, Lily?' Frodo asked at once.  
  
Strider smiled. 'She is having a joyous reunion with some friends of her's. She will return with them shortly.' He replied. He left out the fact that these friends could turn into animals. Frodo nodded and returned to staring at the fire.  
  
What followed was four simultaneous growls from Hobbit stomachs. Merry stood up and glared at Strider. 'I thought you went hunting! Didn't you catch anything?' he demanded.  
  
Strider flushed and looked at the ground. How in Arda was he going to explain this? 'I - er - well - I did catch - something.' He muttered.  
  
Merry put his hands on his hips and eyed the ranger expectantly. 'Well? Where is it? I'm starved!'  
  
'Right here!' said a voice and they all turned around to see James walking towards them, supported on one side by Lily. Sirius was walking a step or two behind. 'I'm right here, if you want me. But do I look all that appetizing?' he asked. The following confused looks made him grin. James exchanged glances with Lily and Sirius and the three were doubled over with sidesplitting laughter.  
  
'I dunno James you look a little scrawny to me!' Sirius joked between laughs.  
  
'Too funny!' Lily agreed, she was reduced to the ground rolling about in her fit of giggles. James had stopped laughing as it hurt too much. But it appeared as though the effort was almost too much for him. At last their laughter died and the three of them composed themselves quickly and joined the Hobbits and Ranger by the fire. 'James can turn into a deer. Strider was planning to bring you some venison and thought James to be a real deer.' Lily explained. James nodded and lifted his shirt to show a bloody bandage wrapped around his side. Sirius winced.  
  
'You alright there Prongs? I'll bet it hurts more than it looks. And it looks like it hurts A LOT.' Sirius said. 'Where's Madam Pomfrey when you need her eh?' He joked. 'Or Dumbledore. What I would do to know how to conjure up food!' James smirked and he winked at Lily. He twirled his wand in the air and a bunch of BLT's on a plate appeared in front of them. 'Ooh! Food! Yummy!' Sirius cried in pure joy as he dug in and Lily and James joined him. The Hobbits leaned forward uncertainly. 'It's good! Try some!' Sirius said through a mouth full of sandwich, which I am sure sounded more like 'Iff gooh! Hry fumm! But, being Hobbits, they had sufficient experience in understanding such talk and began to eat hungrily.  
  
'Umm, it iff gooh!' Pippin yelled as he took another bite and all of the Hobbits nodded simultaneously. Strider snatched the last one (it was the only one he managed to grab) before Merry even realized that there was one left. He had to take full advantage of his 6'2" height to keep it away from the Hobbits. 'Hey!' Pippin yelled, 'No fair, he cheated!'  
  
'Pippin you have had 6! At least let Strider have 1!' Lily laughed. 'Well, time for bed! The sooner we are out of here the better!' Everyone agreed and rolled into their cloaks to sleep.  
  
AN Hee Hee! Hey I just realized something. October sixth is the day that Frodo gets stabbed with the Morgul Blade. October sixth is my birthday! Oh man! Typical me. I don't know whether to feel special or guilty. 


	3. The start of a beautiful friendship

AN~ Nothing special happened in the Midgewater Marshes so I decided not to write about it. This chapter starts at Weathertop after Strider has left. I am going with the book for the most part. But at this point I need Strider gone so that the Hobbits and the Marauders can have a chance to talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: The start of a beautiful friendship  
  
Strider had gone to have a look around and have a look for Black Riders. When the marauders had asked what the Black Riders were the only reaction they got was shuddering and hasty changing of the subject. 'You know how to do magic. Where did you learn?' Frodo asked curiously.  
  
Sirius leapt to his feet. 'Why Hogwarts of course! The best wizarding school ever!' he cried. Then he did a funny little dance, which sent Lily into fits of giggles. Sirius just kept on dancing until James gave him a poke in the back with his wand. 'Ouch! Hey! What was that for? If you wasn't injured then I would have hexed you, you know that right?' James gasped in mock horror.  
  
'Lily hide me!' he whimpered and pulled the girl onto his lap "shielding" himself from any of Sirius hexes. Sirius cocked an eyebrow but sat down next to the Hobbits. 'So Merry what do you Hobbits do for fun?' James asked from behind his "shield".  
  
'Oh not much: eat, pranks, drink, pranks, sleep, pranks, um go on weird adventures with Frodo, pranks, help Sam in his garden, pranks, steal vegetables from Farmer Maggot, pranks, oh and listen to Mad Old Bilbo's stories about dragons and Elves and such.' Merry replied grinning impishly.  
  
'Um, Merry, you forgot about pranks!" Pippin laughed, earning a poke from his cousin. 'Ouch! Hey! So Sirius what sort of stuff do you do?' Pippin asked.  
  
'Quidditch, pranks, steal food from the kitchens, pranks, sneak out of school to buy stuff from the sweets shop, pranks, blow up potions in the common room, pranks, wizard's chess (don't tell Remus, he'll make me play endlessly), oh yes and pranks.' Sirius replied giving the Hobbits his trademark grin. People had been known to walk into walls from receiving that smile.  
  
'You know Padfoot old buddy I believe this is a start to a beautiful friendship.' James said. Sirius noted that James' fingers were entangled in Lily's and gagged loudly.  
  
'Prongs I do not know why I became a dog when you are a lovesick puppy!' Sirius laughed companionably. He turned to the Hobbits. "Lily and James have been together for like six months now. But James has been hopelessly in love with Lily from the moment he laid eyes on her! It gets kind of annoying really. James, Remus, and I will be sitting there plotting another prank and Lily will walk by and there goes James off in another daydream. We thought them getting together would solve it but no! Now he's always with her. And now we have to put up with them kissing!' Sirius pretended to vomit. Merry and Pippin laughed.  
  
'We know exactly how you feel Sirius, don't we Pip?' Merry said glancing at his cousin.  
  
'It true. Old Sam here has been in love with dear Rosie for years. If he's not gardening for Frodo he's off with Rosie somewheres. Hardly get to see him anymore eh?' Pippin laughed. Pippin looked up in the sky. 'It's a full moon tonight. Kind of creepy.' Lily, Sirius and James exchanged looks.  
  
'Remus.' They all said together.  
  
An Whew! I'm done! Took me not as much time as I thought. This chapter was just to show the similarities between the Marauders and Merry and Pippin. So not much happening on this end. I'll wait until you guys review again before I update. 


	4. Enter Moony

AN This is my favourite chapter so far. I am really sorry that it has been so long since I last updated but you must forgive me! I was suffering from writer's block, then I was grounded, then more writer's block, and now exams. Really you can't blame me. It's not my fault. The only reason that I am updating now is because my parents are in Calgary and so my mom isn't forcing me to study.  
  
Chapter 4: A Different Moon  
  
A sudden screech brought everyone to their feet. "What was that?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Wraiths!" Frodo cried, "Run!" The Hobbits and the Marauders all ran to the top of the hill. James pulled out his wand and Sirius and Lily followed suit.  
  
Suddenly they saw five wraiths walking up the hill from all directions. They were surrounded! The wraiths came up the hill with agonizing slowness. Lily looked at James and Sirius finding grim expressions on their usually grinning faces. The poor little Hobbits were shaking with terror.  
  
The wraiths reached the top of the hill and were circling the group with deadly intent. They seamed to be searching for something. The wraiths suddenly halted and drew their swords. Sam rushed forward and attacked the wraiths with is sword. His attacks were easily parried and he was thrown aside like a sack of potatoes. Merry and Pippin stepped in front of Frodo, ready to defend him with their lives. But they were thrown aside as well. Pippin hit the wall so hard that the poor Hobbit was knocked unconscious. Lily ran to him shaking him, desperately trying to wake him.  
  
James and Sirius raised their wands to defend Frodo, it was obvious that these creatures were after him. Suddenly a distant sound caught James' attention. "Did you hear that?" he asked Sirius. A mournful howl sounded somewhere in the darkness. A cold sinking feeling fell upon the boys. "Moony," they whispered in unison.  
  
While the boys were distracted so they wraiths attacked Frodo. The Hobbit backed away slowly but lost his footing and feel. Lily watched from her vantage point at Pippin's side as Frodo pulled the Ring out of his pocket and looked at it. Then Frodo put on the Ring and disappeared. It seemed as though the black things could still see him because they didn't even slow. The lead wraith stabbed at the air in front of it with a long knife. "Ai Gilthoniel a Elbereth!" a tortured scream pierced the sky. Frodo suddenly reappeared face down in the dirt.  
  
Ad circumstances been different James and Sirius would have rushed to Frodo's side in a heroic rescue. But they had a fully gown werewolf on their hands. The boys were in their animagus forms and were doing their best to keep Moony away from Lily and the Hobbits. The wraiths had stopped their advance, puzzled by the new turn of events. One of them screeched and made a feint at the werewolf. Moony whirled and leaped upon the wraith. The wraith went down in a tangle of robes and did not get back up again.  
  
Moony climbed to his feet (?) and turned to face the other attackers. The wraiths were confused by this new turn of events. They stared apprehensively at the new fighter. It appeared for all the world to be one of their own Wargs but it was attacking them. And it was winning. Within five minutes two more of the wraiths were snatched from their bodies, left formless wraiths to crawl back to their master.  
  
Moony turned to Padfoot and winked. Prongs and Padfoot exchanged glances. Moony had complete control of himself! Now the real fun could begin. Prongs took his place at Moony's left, Padfoot at his right. The three stared menacingly at the Wraiths and to a synchronized step forward. The wraiths realized that they were hopelessly outmatched and fled.  
  
Moony sat back on his haunches and bowed his head. There was a POP and Sirius and James were back in their ordinary forms. Pippin had awoken and was being tended to by Merry. Lily rushed to Frodo's side. "Frodo," she whispered. Sam ran up beside and stared at his master through his tears. Just then Strider made his appearance.  
  
"Help him Strider!" Sam cried in despair. Strider rummaged through the dirt around Frodo and picked up a long black knife. Everyone gasped as the blade turned to dust.  
  
"He has been stabbed by a morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal he need Elvish medicine." Strider said as he picked Frodo up.  
  
"We're eighteen days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Sam cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had been running all night, resting only occasionally for James to rest (he was still recovering from the arrow wound). Everything was going fine, until the Sun came up. Moony started twitching convulsively and howled in anguish. Sirius and James watching their friend sympathetically, knowing that there was nothing they could do. Lily turned away, biting her lip to keep from screaming. A few moments later the worst was over, or so it seemed. Remus was lying face down in the dirt. Then he let out a soft moan and curled up into a fetal position.  
  
James moved to Remus' side. Something wasn't right. "Remus. Remus we have to go now." James said softly. Remus didn't move. "Remus?" James called worriedly. He gave his friend a gentle shake and Remus moaned. Then Remus shivered as if suddenly chilled. His face was bathed with sweat. "Remus what's wrong?" James asked, now thoroughly scared.  
  
"James, tua amin." Remus muttered. James shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Strider! Strider come here quick!" James cried in desperation. Strider appeared at James' side a moment later.  
  
"What is going on here? Who is this?" Strider asked taking in Remus' condition at a glance.  
  
"Um remember that wolf that attacked the black things?" James asked, Strider nodded, not seeing what this had to do with the boy. "Well he's the wolf." Strider did not question what James had said, since the children had appeared the strangest things had been happening.  
  
Strider placed his hand on Remus' forehead and quickly drew it back. "He is burning up! Sam get the athelas broth that I made for Frodo, we're going to need some here too." He called and the Hobbit scurried of to find it. "What is wrong with him? Do you have any idea?" Strider asked.  
  
"No this has never happened before. Wait! I know! The moon must be affecting him differently. I think this is a different world than where we come from." James said thoughtfully. Sirius came to see what was going on. He saw Remus and the run faded from is face. He turned on his heel and ran to get Lily yelling and cursing the whole way. He returned a moment later with a very confused Lily in tow.  
  
Lily knelt beside Remus and took his hand. "Remus," she whispered reassuringly, "We're all here for you. James, Sirius, and I. We're not going anywhere. We just need you to hold together for a few more days while we bring you to get help. Can you do that?" Remus nodded slowly wincing with the throbbing pain it caused.  
  
Sirius came back, still cursing a blue streak. "You know this would go much faster if we had horses." He muttered. Lily's eyes grew wide and she grinned.  
  
"Sirius what a wonderful idea!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Well of course it is! It came from me didn't it! Um, what idea again?" Sirius asked, confused.  
  
"Oh Sirius you prat! Weren't you paying attention in Transfiguration? Wait, never mind. I don't even have to ask that question. I was in the common room doing an essay on the ways you could transfigure rocks into various modes of transportation," she left the thought hanging, seeing if the boys were not as dense as she thought they were. Hoping they weren't. Several large stones found themselves in a pile in front of her. Sirius, however, was still puzzling it over. "Thanks James," she said as she worked. Soon there were four beautiful horses and another four adorable ponies pawing at the ground, anxious to get going.  
  
"Nice work Lils," James complimented as he mounted. Aragorn helped Remus onto the horse with James as he was in no condition to be riding on his own. The hobbits took the ponies and Lily, Sirius, and Aragorn mounted the others. They were about to begin riding when they heard the sound of bells and looked back.  
  
Sirius looked at James in confusion. "Santa Claus?" he asked. James shook his head. Sirius could be such an idiot at times. Well most times. Aragorn listened and the smile on his face grew wider with each passing second. An ethereal being on being on a beautiful white horse rode towards them. The pointed ears and long golden hair made him unmistakable to Aragorn.  
  
"Glorfindel" 


End file.
